Training? Yeah right!
by Essentially Anime
Summary: Temari and Tenten go through interesting times of awkward crushes and meddling friends, finally resulting in who knows what. With Temari never ceasing to think about Shikamaru, and Tenten always having to hide her feelings with Neji always around...Yikes. That kind of thing tends to cause lots of awkward situation. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Temari

**Also this is my first story. Don't judge. Please. But do write reviews!**

It was a warm, pleasant morning in the Sand Village, and Temari was the first one awake out of the sand siblings. They were taking a trip to the Hidden Leaf for Gaara to have a chat with Lady Tsunade's about their boring Kage stuff, and well for her to see Shikamaru. She blushed red just at the thought of him, oh, he could be so annoying but so cute at the same time. Sigh. *Back in the Hidden Leaf, Shikamaru sneezed himself awake. The day was starting to heat up and Temari decided it was time to get moving, she shook awake Kankuro and Gaara and ate breakfast as they stood in front of the mirror getting ready. Once she finished she quickly stood up, grabbed her fan and ran out the door.

"Hurry up you idiots!"

"Oooh, someone's in a hurry to see Shikamaru"

Temari really wanted to punch Kankuro. She ran out the door and stood on the ledge of the balcony turning back and yelling  
"I'm not waiting"  
She jumped off, propelling herself forward with her fan.  
Temari arrived a day later, in the afternoon, exhausted and thirsty from exerting so much effort to get there. Hah, not something Shikamaru would ever do.  
She walked to the Hokage's office to report that both Gaara and Kankuro would be coming about a day later.  
"Wow, Temari, you're early. Where's Gaara and Kankuro?"  
"Oh, they're being slow idiots and I thought I'd get a head start."  
"A two day head start?"  
Temari heard the door creak open.  
"Uh, lady Tsunade?"  
The Hokage looked to the door  
"Oh! Shikamaru! Do you have the documents? We need to get that message from the Rain village decoded, and the message department isn't doing too well."  
Temari startled and quickly glanced towards the door. Sure enough, Shikamaru was standing in the doorway holding a file of documents labeled 'Rain Ninja'. She quickly turned back to face the Hokage.  
"Um, well, I just, umm came to uh, see, um..."  
She turned bright red and looked all around the room trying to stall the rest of her reply, she saw Tenten through the window of Tsunade's office talking with Sakura and Ino. "TENTEN! Yeah! Um, I came to ask Tenten for some advice on summoning weapons." *outside, Tenten sneezed.  
"Oh, um, okay then, well if you all done, then go over to one of the guest rooms on the second floor."  
She could feel Tsunade's gaze on her back as she quickly shuffled out of the room. She roamed the halls looking for Shizune as she usually did and found her. She grabbed her room key, unlocked the door and flopped onto the bed. Her face was still warm and her heart still beating hard from the unexpected attack if Shikamaru showing up. She calmed down a bit, unpacked her clothes and walked around town for awhile looking for Tenten and the girls, Temari looked around at the Yamanaka flower shop, even asked Naruto, but she got nothing useful from him. She gave up and went to Ichiraku for some grade A ramen. Turns out when she got there Tenten and the girls were there, eating, ramen. The whole time she was searching. Ugh, Temari sighed in frustration. Sakura was the first to notice her.

"Oh! Temari! Hey! When did you arrive! We were expecting you and Gaara a few days later, where is Gaara, by the way."  
"Oh, he and Kankuro are still on their way here."  
"When did you leave then, two, three days early?"  
Sakura asked  
"No, well actually I just left yesterday."  
"Wow! That's amazing! It takes some of even the best Shinobi two days to travel from the Sand to the Hidden Leaf, why were you on such a hurry?"  
She blushed again, same response as in the Hokage's office.  
"Uh, well I I just wanted to come a little earlier to maybe train with, um...uh, well, uh, Tenten." Tenten and Ino both looked up and glanced at Temari, Ino said with a mischievous smile

"Sure you came early for some training with Tenten, sure you did."  
Temari's face turned a color not unlike Gaara's hair, she opened her mouth in protest, but just then they heard voices and in walked Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba.  
"Oh! Look who's here! And just at the right time too." Ino's face lit up, she, Sakura and Tenten looked at each other, smiled and stood up.  
"Hey! Where are you guys going?!" Temari looked around flustered  
Tenten turned towards the boys and said  
"Come on Kiba, Naruto, I think Lee wanted to do some training exercises, let's go." Naruto and Kiba protested  
"But we just got here! I was looking forward to my favorite ramen! Whoa HEY!"  
Sakura and Tenten each grabbed one boy leaving Temari, Ino, and Shikamaru alone. Ino whispered to Temari,

"Don't miss your chance."  
Temari spluttered in protest

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?"  
Ino glanced at Shikamaru with a look that only teammates could understand, Shikamaru blushed and looked at Temari. Ino and he shared a look, Ino glared at him and he flinched away,  
"Yeah, yeah, okay, yeah. Uh. What a drag."  
Ino flounced out the door and turned to both of them,

"Don't mess it up..."


	2. Chapter 2: Tenten

**For the summoning jutsu Tenten used, she doesn't really have any jutsu, so I kinda had to make that one up.**

Tenten and Sakura were walking towards the Yamanaka flower shop to pick up Ino to do there mandatory chakra control coaching at the academy when they saw Neji carrying a tomato faced and dead weight Hinata in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!?" Tenten yelped, she and Sakura ran towards them. With a solemn look on his face, Neji said,

"It's too late. The damage has already been done. It was all his fault."

"What!? Who!?" Sakura stopped and thought she looked up with a smirk on her face.

"Naruto. It was Naruto wasn't it?"

Tenten thought about it and laughed.

"This is no laughing matter!"

Tenten watched as Neji's face turned redder and redder, then he promptly, exploded. Neji was pacing around angrily, he threw up his arms into the air, throwing Hinata in Sakura's hands. He tripped over a rock falling, he stumbled forward collapsing onto Tenten. After the dust cleared away, Neji was suddenly lying on top of her. She looked down and Neji's face was buried at the bottom of her neck. She turned red and said.

"Um, Neji? Uh, you're kinda, um, yeah."

Neji turned stuttered.

"Oh, sorry, uh, I didn't mean to trip."

Neji started to get up, he put one hand down.

"KYYYAAAAAA!"

Tenten screamed and punched Neji in the face. She scrambled up with her face as red as Hinata's. Neji looked up confused.

"What did I do wrong!?"

Neji clenched his hand together, he stared at it for awhile, clenching and unclenching it. His face slowly started to turn red and steam.

"Oh."

Sakura gently put Hinata down next to Neji and grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Come on, we have to go get Ino. Oh, and I'm never going to let you forget that."

Tenten stood up, straightened out her clothes and dusted herself off. She ran off with Sakura chasing her laughing.

A few hours later after training with the academy students, she, Ino, and Sakura went off to Ichiraku for dinner. They just walked in and sat down when Sakura saw Temari walk in. Temari sat down next to them and Sakura asked,

"When did you arrive! We were expecting you and Gaara a few days later, where is Gaara, by the way."

Tenten tuned them out and thought about what had happened earlier that day. She turned red again and suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

"...to maybe train with, um...uh, well, uh, Tenten."

Ino looked at her with a look, she understood, Shikamaru. With one look a whole conversation could be conveyed, or that was just Ino being part of the Yamanaka clan. She and Ino both looked up and smirked at Temari.

"Sure you came early for some training with Tenten, sure you did."

It looked like Temari was about to contradict Ino's statement when Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba walked in. Ino looked at the boys, and said,

"Oh! Look who's here! And just at the right time too."

They shared a look again and all three of them stood up, about to leave with Kiba and Naruto. Temari spluttered in protest.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?"

Tenten and Sakura each grabbed a boy, Sakura grabbed Naruto, and Tenten grabbed Kiba. They argued and struggled, but eventually they managed to grab the boys and drag them out of the shop. Tenten and Sakura pushed the boys outside preventing them from going back inside. Tenten pulled out her scroll and summoned a prison to make keeping the boys out easier.

"Kuchiyose sukurōru: keimusho."

A wooden barred prison popped out of her scroll, Sakura helped stuff them in the prison. Ino came out with a shifty look on her face,

"Well, let's go somewhere to eat. Howabout barbaque?"


	3. Chapter 3: Temari

**For those who are actually following this story, sorry it took so long.**

Temari sat at the counter in Ichiraku trying to avoid making eye contact with Shikamaru. His cheek was resting on his hand which was as supported by his elbow on the table. He ordered his ramen and began to quietly slurp it up. She realized she was staring and hastily turned back to her soup when she realized that she...didn't order any yet, and that the ramen guy was standing infront of her waiting. Her ears turned pink and she quickly ordered a bowl. By the time she started she realized Shikamaru was almost finished, she quickly slurped up her soup, finishing at the same time as Shikamaru. He stood up and turned around to leave when Temari timidly called out,

"Um, wait, Shikamaru, uh, you wanna talk for a little?"

"Well, sure I guess. I don't have anything else to do."

"So, uh, have you gone on any missions lately?"

Shikamaru was explaining his latest mission with Ino and Choji when she finished the last of her ramen. Temari paid and was about to say 'Well, nice talking to you. See ya around.' When Shikamaru asked if she wanted to walk around town. She realized this was her chance, she got a bit light headed just thinking about it, but recovered quickly to answer his question.

"Yeah! Oh, I mean, uh, I'd love to, yeah."

She and Shikamaru stood up and walked out of the booth. It was a cool evening with a light breeze, and the sun was just starting to set. They walked in silence for a little while just enjoying each other's presence. Temari saw Shikamaru glance out of the corner of his eye and blush, both quickly looking away. Shikamaru turned toward Temari saying

"You wanna go to my favorite spot?"

"Sure"

Temari answered gleefully with a smile on her face. A little while later Shikamaru brought them to a building with stairs heading toward the roof. He lead her up the steps to a bench, he sat own and leaned back, head tilted to the sky. She took a seat next to him and lied down, just as he did. She could feel the length of his thigh pressing against hers, she felt herself start to turn warm. Temari fidgeted, her hip was aligned with his. She felt him jolt slightly but settle down. She glanced up at the setting sun which was sending splashes of reds, oranges, and pinks across the sky. She closed her eyes breathing in deeply when she felt Shikamaru sit up.

"Hey, you look really red, are you okay?"

Temari opened her eyes to see Shikamaru's face right front of hers. She startled and gelt herself burning up, Shikamaru leaned closer putting his forehead to hers. She squeaked and spluttered trying and failing to push Shikamaru away, then she passed out. As she saw black crawling around the edges of her vision she heard Shikamaru say

"Ugh, troublesome woman."

Awhile later Temari woke up swaying gentle on what she could only assume as Shikamaru's back. She raised up her head to look at him, he turned around and said

"Oh, you're awake now, your forehead was really warm."

"Hehe, was it, I guess I might've caught a small cold, maybe?"

"Ugh, what a drag, are you staying in the Hokage's building?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting 'till Gaara and Kankuro arrive. They're probably gonna be here in a fe-oh. Um, hi Gaara."

"Hello Temari...Shikamaru. I see you two are quite close."

"Oh! Um!"

She quickly jumped off Shikamaru's back pushing him away. She crossed her arms looking away.

"W-w-w-what do you mean?! As if I'd ever get close to this guy!"

"Ah, mendoksai. Well, bye, Temari, Gaara."

She watched as Shikamaru strolled off down the road. She felt an ominous presence behind her and turned around to see a black aura wafting around and off of Kankuro. She said gleefully with her cheeks still tinted pink,

"Forgot about you again?"

Dark words of murder and death flew towards her as he turned. Temari smirked as she said

"Well, I'm frickin tired after today, so, I'll see you both tomorrow"

And with that she stalked off toward the Hokage's building.

When she opened the door to her room, she kicked her shoes off into the corner and reached up to untie her pigtails. She flopped onto her bed in resignation and let sleep consume her.

She was woken up by a bright, warm, light shining through her...wall. She looked up and saw Gaara standing on a platform of sand arms crossed looking stern, gallons and gallons of sand was pouring through the ginormous hole in the wall. She spluttered

"Gaara! What are you doing!? Woah! Hey!"

Gaara picked her up in a vise grip of sand. She yelped, she thrashed around trying to get out of the sand. She heard a loud pounding sound and turned her head just in time to see Shikamaru run up to Gaara with tiny white wings flapping on his back. Shikamaru was blue with tiny cat ears sticking out of his head and a cat tail. It was the strangest thing Temari had ever seen and she would have burst out in laughter had she not been still clutched in Gaara's sand. She could only stare in wild bemusement as the blue neko-Shikamaru achieved lift off, heading straight towards the young kazekage. She watched in crazed horror and confusion as Shikamaru yelled 'Ay Sir!'. She closed her eyes and braced for the loud sound of a crash when she suddenly woke up in her bed covered in sweat. She glanced at the slit in the curtains, it was still dark.

"What the hell was that?!"

She climbed out of bed to go to the bathroom. The confused girl splashed cold water on her face to make sure she really was a wake.

"Shikamaru was...Happy? From, Fairy Tail?"

She shook her head with a sigh and a chuckle, it certainly would make for an interesting story later.


End file.
